A latch system latches a first member of a vehicle to a second member of the vehicle. For example, the latch system may latch a decklid to a body of the vehicle, or a door to the body of the vehicle. Often, a compliant member is disposed between the first member and the second member. For example, the compliant member may include a seal disposed between the decklid and the body, or a rubber bumper disposed between the door and a latch striker on the body. The compliant member maintains a certain amount of compressibility, even when the first member and the second member are latched together. This compressibility of the compliant member allows relative movement between the first member and the second member, even when they are latched together.